ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Agamotto
Agamotto is a member of the Vishanti, a trinity of powerful entities who operate for order and good. Born from the Elder Goddess Oshtur; the legend goes that some time approximately 25 000 BC, the Elder Goddess was moved by a young boy, blind, but in spite of blindness knew and experienced joy. So moved was she, that she shed a tear, and that tear was from whence Agamotto emerged. Agamotto lived as a mortal, becoming Earth's first Sorcerer Supreme, before becoming one of the Vishanti and leaving Earth's dimension. Leaving behind many magical artifacts such as the Eye of Agamotto, Orb of Agamotto (both used by Dr. Strange) and the Spine of Agamotto (used by Robert and Tina Minoru). As part of the Vishanti, Agamotto is primarily known for sight, light and truth; and is involved in spells of pure mystical light, revealing or dispelling illusions, reading minds and compelling honesty but over time his thirst for knowledge and power over whelmed and corrupted him resulting in the sorcerer fall to evil and agamotto was sealed in a alternate dimension by his mother for millennia until baron mordo opened a portal allowing him to escape and agamotto intended to claim the eye from doctor strange to restore his full power and take over the world but the avengers managed to help him push his predecessor back but his superior skills and power proved too over whelming and he was about to kill them when strange and iron man combined their abilities allowing him to use the eyes power against the former sorcerer supreme and agamotto was finally defeated and strange banished him back to his prison as he did so agamotto revealed he allowed the doctor to use the eye as a test and declared he was worthy to use its powers and his title before agamotto vanished in peace knowing he had been surpassed at last. Powers and Abilities As the Sorcerer Supreme of the Universe, and the spawn of an Elder God of Earth, a realm where magic appears especially attuned, Agamotto possesses extremely powerful magical abilities, which he can channel to certain mystics, mainly the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension, sufficient in strength for him to usually defend his reality. Agamotto has held his own against entities of such power as Dormammu and Galactus on several separate occasions when they clashed, making it apparent his full power can rival either's. It has been hinted that he is more powerful than both Oshtur and Hoggoth combined, despite being the spawn of the former. As the Vishanti, their power and omniscience is even further magnified. Agamotto specializes in divination and truth, such as the Eye of Agamotto's all-revealing light. Agamotto is described as "all-knowing," implying omniscience in dimensions even beyond his own, or at least potent mystic sensory abilities; so powerful are his abilities to gather knowledge that he is even prone to knowledge concerning cosmic entities in other universes, such as Galactus, aware that he had been Galan and of his origins. Such is the magical potency of Agamotto that the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, was unable to banish him back to his own realm, even when invoking the united strength of Dormammu, Cytorrak, Watoomb, Raggadorr, Denak, the Seraphim, the Faltine, Ikonn and Valtorr to fuel the spell. Agamotto is even capable of resurrecting others, as he did to Cadaver, as well as opening time portals. * Magical Manipulation: Agamotto is one of the three mystical entities known as the Vishanti. He created some of magical artifacts used by the Sorcerer Supreme such as Dr. Strange and Doctor Voodoo. Agamotto can create and manipulate magical attacks. * Shapeshifting: Agamotto can shapeshift to other creatures or entities. Category:Neutral Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Infinity Stone Warriors